


Gym Class

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: typical slice-of-life high school AU





	Gym Class

Allister was freaking out. He was only on the bus to high school, and he was already freaking out. Sure, he recognized most people on the bus from Galar Middle, but Allister never had friends, due to his weird antisocial tendencies. Sure, Nessa was nice to him, but he was fairly certain it was mostly out of pity. Allister was snapped out of his thoughts by a loud voice. "Oi, nerd, 'ind if I sit 'ere?" It was Gloria. Allister was too intimidated to reply until Victor caught up. "Gloria, you're scaring the poor chap. You can find a different seat." Gloria huffed and went to sit next to Marnie, much to the outrage of her fans. Marnie was a minor celebrity, and she had her own fans: Team Yell. All the adult members had been given a restraining order after Marnie complained about their towels with prints of her, but she couldn't do anything about the members who were about her age, given that they went to the same school and didn't do anything nearly as obnoxious as her adult fans. Allister never liked Team Yell; he found them way too loud for his liking. Allister hoped he could actually make friends this year, but that would never happen. Right? 

Hapu was excited. This was her first time on a bus, by golly! Prior to this year, she was homeschooled by her mother on the farm. She was at the public school only because of the efforts of her best friend, Mina, and her dear grandfather’s friend who teaches at the school, Hala. Once the bus arrived, she got off, in wonder. This was very different from the farm! "It's pretty great, huh?” asked Mina. "Yup!" “Who’s your homeroom teacher? I have Mr. Hala,” Mina asked, hoping they were in the same class. “Let’s see…" Hapu mused, looking at her schedule. "I appear to have Ms. Bertha. Now, what is that?" Hapu asked, pointing at… the TV. Mina sighed. "It's a TV, Hapu, now come on. We need to get to assembly.

Clair was mad. Everyone knew about her cousin, the senior, the honor roll student, the great trainer Lance, but nobody cared about her. She could hardly believe it. Once she got a Pokémon, which better be a Dragon type, she would be the greatest dragon master. But, for now, she had to get to assembly. She sat down between Whitney, a girl she recognized from middle school, and some guy with bright red hair that looked like a fire. Clair tried her best to ignore Whitney, as she was known for being kind of obnoxious. Soon, the assembly had started.  
"Welcome to the new year! I am your principal, Samuel Oak, and I am excited to welcome all of you new students to the school!" Clair was barely paying attention. She knew what to do and what not to do! She had read the Student Handbook! Eventually, though, Oak got to the good part. "Once each of you get settled in homeroom, you will each get to choose one Poké Ball. The Pokémon contained inside will be your starter, as well as part of your grade for this year. If you raise it well, you will get a better grade! Even Lance got his Dragonite from here!" Clair was aggravated at the mention of her cousin, but she was more intrigued by the prospect of not knowing her Pokémon until it was already picked. She was already looking forward to this year, so that she could show everyone she was better than her cousin.

Bianca was jealous. At her father's request, the school had excused Bianca from having to raise a Pokémon, because it was "too dangerous". Now she wouldn't get one at all! At least she was lucky enough to know her homeroom teacher, Miss Juniper, because she was a neighbor. Bianca greeted the teacher and sat down at a desk. She looked at the other students. There were a few familiar faces, such as Roxie, but largely she didn't know very many people. Once everyone had arrived, Miss Juniper stood up at the front of the class with a box of Poké Balls. Everyone began to chatter excitedly. "Now, class, settle down. When I call your name, come up and get your Pokémon." Bianca vainly hoped, even though she knew it wouldn't happen, that her name would be called. "First up, Ariana." Ariana, a confident red-haired girl, received a Murkrow. The next kid, Barry, got a Piplup. Bianca continued to hope- "Cheryl." Cheryl stood up and received Happiny. Bianca was lost in thoughts, only barely paying attention as Drasna received Skrelp, and didn't even pay attention. The students blended together… Kukui and Rockruff… Roxie and Venipede… all the way through to Wes and Eevee. Bianca paid attention for the rest of class, only to be stopped by Miss Juniper on her way out. "Bianca… I wish I was allowed to give you a school Pokémon… I'm sorry." "No, no, it's ok," sighed Bianca. "It's not your fault."  
"Wait. I'm not done. What I was going to say is, I can still give you a Pokémon that I went out and caught myself!" She handed Bianca a Poké Ball. "Take good care of Tepig! Just, don't let your father know. And hey, now you don't have to get a grade based on him! Now go on, get going. Your first period teacher is waiting!"  
"Miss Juniper- I-" Bianca was moved. However, she did indeed have to attend ecology with Mr. Ramos. She left, thinking that this year wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
